<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirteenth Doctor One Shots by SoftfortheScronch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446886">Thirteenth Doctor One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch'>SoftfortheScronch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers for Spyfall!</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mutual Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers for Spyfall!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz finds The Doctor in the console room after the boys have gone to bed. To her surprise the woman is wearing something other than her usual long coat and colourful shirt. Her legs were clad in a pair of grey sweatpants and she was wearing a tattered black band tee. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Yaz asks as she approaches her.</p><p>The Doctor surprised her again by startling when she spoke, turning to face her with a flash of fear in her eyes. </p><p>“Oh, Yaz,” she says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes “Didn’t see you there,” <br/>She flicks a switch and the Tardis stutters before settling again. She leans her back against the console and smiles again. </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” <br/>Yaz shakes her head and moves to sit on the stairs, a new addition to the Tardis. </p><p>“Big day, and I’m worried about you,” </p><p>“About me?” The Doctor questions, scrunching her nose “You were the one who almost died,” </p><p>Yaz can tell The Doctor is trying to take the focus off of herself but she lets it slide </p><p>“We all almost died,” She counters </p><p>“But something happened to you,” The Doctor pushes “And I wasn’t there to stop it,” <br/>She frowns, sighing deeply. </p><p>“Yeah,” Yaz says, mind going back to that horrible place. Tears prick her eyes and she quickly wipes them away. </p><p>Not before The Doctor sees through, she pushes herself off the console and walks over to sit next to Yaz. She pulls the girl into her arms and feels Yaz’ arms snake around her waist. Yaz buries her face into The Doctors neck, her tears wetting the pale skin. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Yaz,” she whispers, pulling Yaz even closer, into her lap, knees curled up against The Doctors hip. </p><p>“Not your fault,” Yaz murmurs after a few moments, sniffling. </p><p>“But it is though,” The Doctor argues </p><p>Yaz pulls her face out of the blondes neck and places her hands on her cheeks, leaning their foreheads together. The Doctors eyes flutter shut. </p><p>“You couldn’t have stopped this, you warned us of the risk and we came anyways,” Yaz whispers “Please don’t blame yourself, The Master is to blame,” </p><p>Yaz feels something on her fingers and looks to see The Doctor is crying. <br/>“Doctor?” She asks softly, almost afraid of what could make this women so vulnerable <br/>“He destroyed our home,” She whispers, barely audible </p><p>“Gallifrey?” Yaz asks, hoping she got the name right. </p><p>The Doctor nods and Yaz’ heart breaks. That’s why The Doctor had been so weird since they got back, why she deflected Yaz’ request to visit her home. </p><p>“Oh Doctor, I’m so sorry,” Yaz says placing a hand on the back of The Doctors head and kissing her on the forehead. The Timelord leans in and lays her head against Yaz’ chest, letting her friend comfort her because after all, thats what friends are for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orphan 55 Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers For Orphan 55!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She made the decision in an instant. Setting them into motion, they spun through the vortex, suddenly coming to a halt somewhere new. </p>
<p>“You wanted to see my home?” She asks </p>
<p>Her companions shared a sceptical, uneasy look but they all nod, making small noises of ascent. </p>
<p>“Right through those doors,” The Doctor says </p>
<p>They slowly make their way outside and once they’re gone, The Doctor slumps against a crystal pillar, sliding to the ground, knees to chest, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She rests her chin on her knees and feels tear prick her eyes. </p>
<p>Yaz is the first to return. She sits down next to the Doctor and pulls her into a hug. </p>
<p>“Did The Master do this?” Yaz asks in a soft voice as Ryan and Graham join them. </p>
<p>The Doctor merely nods, taking a deep breath that Yaz can feel shudder out of the aliens body. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I asked to come here,” Yaz whispers </p>
<p>“Wasn’t this his home too?” Ryan asks </p>
<p>“It was, but he was never one that could handle being lied to,” </p>
<p>The Doctors voice broke and Yaz’ heart went with it. Her hand moves into The Doctors hair, cradling her head in her arms, and The Doctor leans into her, closing her eyes, her head resting on her best friends chest. </p>
<p>Ryan looks at Graham before sitting on the floor and wrapping his arms around both woman. Graham follows his grandsons lead and completes a circle of warmth and comfort around their distraught friend. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Love,” Graham whispers softly </p>
<p>It was strange to see this woman, usually so upbeat, bubbly and mysterious, so utterly vulnerable and broke. Strangely, it now felt like they now knew this enigmatic woman they had been travelling with better than they ever had before, or at least they soon would. The walls had been cracked open and now that she knew they truly cared for her, would die for her, and that they wouldn’t leave her, she was ready to knock that wall down and let her friends know the real her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rest your Head in my Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet moments like this, between adventures, that Yaz liked best. They were sitting around relaxing in some room deep in the Tardis, Ryan was reading, Graham was wearing a pair of god awful reading glasses and knitting what appeared to be a scarf, and the Doctor lay curled up against Yaz, head in the younger womans lap. Yaz ran her fingers through the Doctors hair gently, drawing the occasional contented sigh out of the woman. The Doctors eyes were shut, a smile played on her lips, and for once she seemed utterly serene.</p>
<p>Sometimes Yaz felt intimidated by her, but moments like this made her realize that the doctor wasn’t some crazy, impossible, almost mythical being, but simply a woman trying to hold the universe together all on her own.</p>
<p>“That feels nice Yaz,” the Doctor murmurs and in that moment, Yaz knew she’d be there to help this woman, who had been though more than Yaz could possibly understand in her long life, with absolutely anything for as long as she was around.</p>
<p>In answer, she reached down and slotted her fingers in between the doctors, giving the blondes hand a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>She felt the Doctors smile widen and she sighed happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. River Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was sitting at a table outside a cafe on some alien planet, drinking a hot apple cider that had been recommended to her by the staff. It had cooled off considerably but it still tasted delicious and she clutched the cup between her cold hands, sapping the remaining warmth from the ceramic. </p>
<p>Too soon, her drink was finished. She stood and stretched, feeling the bones in her spine pop. She slowly made her way back to the Tardis, which stood nearby, its bright exterior standing out against the yellow of the building it was parked against. Sliding her key into the lock, she pushes the door open, stepping into her home and shutting the door behind her. She shrugs off her coat, tossing it off to the side before heading to the console. She has just begun to flip switches when a voice sounds behind her, coming from the doorway. </p>
<p>“Hello Sweetie,” </p>
<p>The Doctor spins around to find the source of the voice and is met with the face of her wife. River Song stood there with a sly smile on her face, her mane of curly hair as wild as ever. </p>
<p>“River!” The Doctor shouts, hopping on the spot before running at her wife. She jumps, the excitement getting the better of her, wrapping her arms around Rivers neck and her legs around her waist. River laughs and stumbles back slightly, but keeps her footing. She wraps her arms around The Doctors body, now much more petite then it had ever been, and squeezes gently. </p>
<p>“You’ve had an upgrade!” She says “I quite like this new look,” </p>
<p>River places her back on her feet and clutches her hands. The Doctor grins at her “How are you here?”</p>
<p>“Oh I have my ways, do you think I was going to miss this?” She asks, looking The Doctor up and down, making the other woman blush crimson. </p>
<p>Then she takes The Doctors chin in her hand and tilts her face upwards, pressing a lasting kiss on her lips, a kiss that tasted of sweet baked apples, and of home. </p>
<p>And if the Doctor was so shocked she almost toppled over, who was going to know?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz heard the door shut with a bang and turned to see The Doctor covered in mud, soaking wet and missing a shoe. </p><p>“What happened to you?” Yaz asks eyes falling down to The Doctors bare foot “And wheres your shoe?” </p><p>“The gigantic mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice,” </p><p>Yaz tried to hold in a laugh but failed. The Doctor pouted and dripped, shivering from head to toe. </p><p>“C’mere,” Yaz says, opening her arms and pulling The Doctor into them. </p><p>“But your clothes…” She tries to protest </p><p>“What about them?” Yaz answers, crouching slightly and scooping the woman into her arms bridal style. The Doctor giggles, dropping her head down onto Yaz’ shoulder, smiling up at her. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asks </p><p>“Bringing you to get cleaned up,” Yaz answers. She carries The Doctor out of the Tardis and back into the drizzle. </p><p>“Your house?” The Doctor questions </p><p>“My House,” Yaz agrees, headed in the direction of her flat. They hurry through the poor weather, quickly arriving at their, thankfully empty, destination. </p><p>“Right,” Says Yaz placing the sopping wet woman down “You wait here,” </p><p>She hurries into the flat and flicks on the kettle before pulling two mugs from the cupboard and placing a teabag in each. She walks back past the shivering Doctor and turns on the bath. She throws in some sort of bath oil her sister must have bought and turns to find The Doctor had followed her into the bathroom. She smiles up at her from her seat on the edge of the bathtub and The Doctor smiles back, reaching her wet hands out to Yaz, who takes them, kissing the back of one of them despite how muddy it is. </p><p>She lets her hands go and reaches up, sliding The Doctors coat off her shoulders, dropping it into a pile beside her. Her hands come to rest on her hips next, thumbs brushing against her skin before she gently pulls her wet shirt up and off, discarding it as well, leaving The Doctor in just her sports bra. She presses a soft kiss to the Doctors stomach, warm lips meeting cold skin. Deft fingers expose pale hips as Yaz slides her pants down her legs, both giggling as The Doctor stumbles slightly trying to free herself of them, hands falling to Yaz’ shoulders, holding tight for balance. </p><p>She places a gentle kiss on The Doctors forehead as she stands and turns, turning off the bath.  When she spins back around she finds her girlfriend struggling to remove her sports bra, her underwear already in the pile of muddy clothes. Her hair was sticking up at all angles and Yaz couldn’t help but laugh as she placed her hands on the womans arms, stilling her. Then she reaches out, pulling the garment up and over her head, leaving her chest bare. Her skin was milky white and there was a small symbol in black ink on her right side. Yaz places her hands on The Doctors small breasts, sliding them backwards, rubbing her thumbs across her nipples, which were hard from the cold. The other woman gasps gently, her eyes fluttering shut as Yaz’ hands come to rest on her ribs, fingers touching the small spot of ink. </p><p>“Is that a tiny Tardis tattoo?” Yaz asks, her forehead coming to rest on the The Doctors </p><p>“Yeah,” The Doctor breathes out “Shes my oldest friend, and she’s my home,” </p><p>Yaz smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone “Thats sweet, but I didn’t really take you for the tattoo type” </p><p>“A few faces ago I was, and I guess it followed me,” </p><p>“Lucky you,” Yaz smirks</p><p>“Lucky me,” </p><p>Yaz steps back, “You get in, I'll go and get your tea,” </p><p>She leans down and scoops up the clothes on the floor, accepting a kiss on the cheek from The Doctor when she straightens. </p><p>She quickly throws the clothes into the washer and pours the tea before returning to the bathroom. She finds The Doctor up to her neck in warm soapy water, her eyes closed. As Yaz nears, she pops open one eye and smiles, reaching out for her tea. She takes it in still muddy hands and brings it to her face, clutching it tightly. </p><p>Yaz turns to leave, her own mug in her hands, when a wet hand grabs her pant leg, stopping her. She turns to see a very pouty Doctor looking up at her </p><p>“You’re not joining me?” She asks </p><p>Yaz chuckles, placing her mug down “Sure, Love,” </p><p>She quickly undresses and slides into the bath opposite The Doctor, their feet resting together in the soapy water. She retrieves her tea and takes a long sip, closing her eyes and relaxing her shoulders. </p><p>When she opens her eyes, she snorts out a laugh, noticing a smear of mud under The Doctors right eye. </p><p>“Come here,” She says, placing her tea down and moving forwards. She swipes her thumb across her cheek and The Doctor leans into her touch, eyes still closed. </p><p>Placing her other hand on The Doctors face, she presses a gentle kiss to her lips. They were soft and warm despite how cold her skin was. </p><p>"Hold me?" The Doctor asks when they part, a whisper on Yaz' lips </p><p>"Of course," She responds, leaning back and holding her arms open until The Doctors wet body slides against hers, settling into her warm embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor had been following the signal for days. Something was calling her, but she didn’t know what it was and that was making her nervous. Every time she had gotten close, the signal always one step ahead of her, scoots just a little further out of her grasp.</p><p>“Earth?” She mutters to herself “No…No..” She groans, throwing her head back.</p><p>“Come on!” She shouts frustration filling every syllable. She slams a hand down on the console and the Tardis grumbles angrily before slamming to a halt, throwing The Doctor to the ground.</p><p>“Im sorry!” She wails, staggering back to her feet and pulling the nearest monitor towards her.</p><p>“Brilliant!” She shouts, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on the central console “Thank you!”</p><p>She grabs a slim tablet off of the console and dashes out the door, following the signal through the streets of some city she didn’t recognize on some planet she didn’t take the time to identify.</p><p>The signal was already growing fainter and she cursed in Gallifreyan as she turned another corner, dodging a garbage can as she hurried down a dirty alleyway.</p><p>“Almost…” She mutters, stumbling out onto a busy street, narrowly avoiding being hit by a vehicle.</p><p>The blare of a horn and a loud shout in a foreign language ring through the air as she looks down at the tablet again, then back up, spinning in a circle to take in her surroundings. She starts forward again, taking three long strides down the road before she stops in front of a run down motel. She turns into the lot, marching up to one of the doors and knocking harshly, her hand containing the tablet dropping to her side. When the door swings open she almost falls to the ground in shock.</p><p>“Hello?” The blonde asks, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Rose?” The Doctor manages, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Im sorry, but who are you?” Rose Tyler asks, opening the door a little wider.</p><p>“I'm The Doctor,”</p><p>Roses face falls slack and her hand slides off the door, coming to rest as her side “Doctor?”</p><p>The Doctor nods, her eyes filling up with tears</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” She says, launching forwards and hugging the other woman.</p><p>Rose stumbles backwards, her legs hitting the edge of a bed, sending both women sprawling across it, limbs tangled together. Rose was laughing, clutching The Doctor who was crying as Rose spoke,</p><p>“You’ve regenerated! I like this new looks!” She giggles, her forehead coming to rest against the Doctors, her hands on the womans cheeks. “What are you doing here!”</p><p>“Its a long story-“ She begins, sniffling with a small laugh</p><p>“What is going on in here?”</p><p>The Doctor pulls her face away from Roses only to be met with a face that send her reeling. It was like looking at herself in a photograph from years ago when she was entirely different person, because of course, she was. Standing in the bathroom doorway was her tenth incarnation, his hair all sticky-uppy wearing pyjamas, a smear of toothpaste across his cheek.</p><p>“I’m The Doctor!” The Doctor repeats again proudly and the man grins broadly, opening his arms</p><p>“Doctor!” He pulls her into a hug, then pushes her back, holding her at arms length to look at her “Looking good!” He beams</p><p>“Thank you!” She replies “But what are you guys doing here!”</p><p>“That…” Rose says taking her Doctors hand with a grin “Is another long story,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This needs to be edited I am currently drunk. Forgive me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of this one. The Master, or rather, Missy, had her tied to a chair, her wrists bound tightly to the arms. She struggled, but her efforts were in vein, the knots were too strong, too well crafted. </p><p>Missy sat in another chair, a few feet away opposite her. Her legs were crossed and she was absentmindedly picking at her fingernails “Are you done yet?” She asks, her tone indicating just how bored she was. </p><p>“Never,” The Doctor sneers</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Missy says, pushing herself to her feet, moving closer so she could loom over the smaller woman. </p><p>She places her hands on the arm rests near The Doctors bound arms, leaning her face close to the other woman before speaking in a voice that barely constituted a whisper “The more you struggle, the more I enjoy this,” </p><p>She grins and pushes herself back, walking around behind The Doctor, placing her hands on her shoulders, nails digging into the skin. The Doctors coat had been tossed aside long ago, the fabric laying in a pile on the dusty floor, leaving her in her black long-sleeve t-shirt. The rainbow bars across the front seemed dull in the pale light that illuminated the room. The Doctor shivered at the rough presence of nails on her skin, closing her eyes briefly in attempts to compose herself. </p><p>“What do you want,” She says after a moment </p><p>“You,” Missy says cooly </p><p>“Well Im here,” The Doctor says coldly “If you want me, come and get me,” </p><p>“In what way?” Missy says, her grin widening “Darling, don’t get me wrong, both scenarios involve ropes but its an important distinction to make before we move forward,” </p><p>Missy sits delicately in her lap, one arm wrapping around The Doctors neck the other tracing from one shoulder to the other, fingers slowly caressing collarbones and pale skin as she makes her way along. Her forehead was pressed to her temple, her lips were inches from The Doctors cheek, hot breath warming her skin. The Doctor barely suppresses a whimper, unprepared to let her nemesis know just how much her ministrations affected her. </p><p>Missy traces a finger down the Doctors face, lifting The Doctors chin with a single finger, levelling her face with The Doctors flushed one “Tell me what you want,” She whispers, her lips inches from The Doctors </p><p>“Fuck me,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Regeneration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose never leaves AU ayyyyy. Also I haven't slept so forgive this. Ive been writing for five and a half hours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was some kind of miracle that Rose was still with him after all these years, through so many regeneration and so many dangers. The Doctor was thankful for that, because to him, Rose meant the world, and he knew that he meant the world to Rose as well. </p><p>But now he was worried. He had just regenerated and the look on Roses face was scaring him. He pulled the monitor over and gasped as he saw a feminine face looking back at him. Back at her. She had regenerated into a woman. No wonder Rose looked so shocked. Before she could even comprehend anything, the edges of her vision began to go fuzzy, and she had just enough time to warn Rose before she fell. Rose caught her, hoisting the now unconscious Doctor into her arms and looking down at her rather serene face. She had thought the last regeneration had been a shock, but this one took the cake. Rose shook the thought out of her head though, this was still The Doctor, the man she loved. Or rather, the woman she loved now, because there was no question in her mind whether her feelings for The Doctor changed. </p><p>She carried the blonde through the Tardis, which, after all these years had grown even fonder of her. It showed her the way to the bedroom she shared with The Doctor as it always did, never steering her wrong. She had met the human incarnation of the Tardis once, and after a minor bit of confusion they got along like a house on fire. After that the Tardis had completely let down her guard for Rose. </p><p>Once she got to their bedroom she placed The Doctor down on the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the bath. The Doctor was covered in dust and mud and god knows what else, and Rose wanted to rid her of that. She didn’t quite get how the dirt in her hair passed from one regeneration to the next but she didn’t question it, just made sure the water was warm enough and returned to the Doctor. She carefully undressed her, throwing all the dirty, too large clothes off to the side then lifted her back into her arms, carrying her into the bathroom and lowering her into the tub. She supported her wife's head with one hand, using the other to clean the dirt from her body, scrubbing sweet smelling shampoo into the woman’s blonde hair and watching the filthy water rinse out when she was done. </p><p>When she was satisfied with her work, she lifted The Doctor from the bath and carefully dried her off, dressing her in a pair of her own pyjamas, pink flannel with little stripes on them. They were too big on The Doctor, and it made Rose giggle at the fact that she was now bigger than her. </p><p>She found it adorable. </p><p>She tucked The Doctor into bed and picked up her cell phone, dialling her mothers number. Jackie expected a call every night, and if she didn’t get it she would fear the worst.</p><p>“Rose!” Jackie answered “You won’t believe what happened today-“ She began </p><p>“Mum, you better let me speak first,” Rose cut her off “We had a really big day, The Doctor regenerated,” </p><p>The line fell silent. “Are you okay?” Jackie asked </p><p>“Of course, I’m coming home, meet in the usual spot?” Rose asked </p><p>“Okay,” Jackie answered, and instead of responding, Rose hung up. </p><p>She left The Doctor in their bedroom and returned to the console, flawlessly piloting the Tardis as she had been taught years before. </p><p>The second she landed, the doors were flung open and Jackie Tyler stormed in. “Where is he?” </p><p>Rose laughed gently “Well thats the problem you see,” </p><p>“What problem?” Jackies asks </p><p>“Rose?” A voice called out, and even though Rose didn’t recognize it, she knew who it was instantly. </p><p>“Here!” She called back, and The Doctor came stumbling into the console room, holding her head </p><p>“I think I might-“ She begins, before passing out. Rose rushes forward and catches her, lifting her into her arms. </p><p>“Who’s that?” Jackie asks, and Rose roles her eyes at her mothers oblivious nature. </p><p>“The Doctor,” She replies, and only takes a second to catch her mothers expression before disappearing into the Tardis again. </p><p>Her mother follows quickly on her heels “The Doctors a man through?” She says, confused </p><p>“Used to be,” Rose answers “Now she’s a woman,” </p><p>“Timelords can do that?” Jackie asks “I guess so,” Rose responds, pushing the bedroom door open and walking inside. </p><p>She tucks The Doctor back into bed and sits beside her, sweeping her hair back from her eyes gently. Her forehead was warm to the touch, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary for having just regenerated. </p><p>“Does this change anything?” Jackie asks, sitting down on the bed beside her daughter and placing a hand on her shoulder </p><p>“Of course not,” Rose answers, turning to look at her mother “She’s still The Doctor, nothing changed except the outside,” </p><p>“Right,” Jackie agrees, standing up “I’m going to make some tea, and something to eat for you,” </p><p>“Can you sit with her first?” Rose asks “I really need a shower,” </p><p>“Course, Love,” Jackie says, taking Roses place on the bed once she stands. </p><p>“Thanks, Mum,” Rose says, smiling at her mother before she leaves the room. </p><p>Rose takes a quick shower, scrubbing the dirt from her own body and hair. She didn’t want to be away from The Doctor right now but she had no other choice, so she showered quickly, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before rejoining her mother and The Doctor. </p><p>“That was quick,” Jackie comments </p><p>“I don’t want to leave her alone too long,” Rose says “She’s going to be afraid and need reassurance when she wakes, if regenerating into the same gender makes her question whether I still like her, regenerating into a new one is bound to scare the hell outta her,” </p><p>Jackie nods, standing “Ill get that tea,” </p><p>Rose nods back, and once her mother has left the room, she crawls under the covers with The Doctor, pulling the unconscious woman to her side and holds her close. </p><p>“Rose?” A small voice asks from her side<br/>
“Hi you,” Rose says, smiling down at The Doctor </p><p>“You’re still here?” She asks, fear in her voice </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Rose questions, her fingers moving to play with The Doctors hair. </p><p>“I just didn’t know if you’d still… you know…” She admits sheepishly </p><p>“I will always love you,” Rose promises, scooting down the bed to press a soft kiss to her wife’s temple. “Nothing will ever change that,” </p><p>“Nothing?” </p><p>“Nothing in this world or any other,” </p><p>The Doctor smiles snuggling down against Rose and closing her eyes, and whether she knew it or not, she was telepathically communicating and the love flowing through her was as clear as day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Tardis landed that day, only Yaz was waiting for it. The Doctor opened the door and peered out, scrunching up her nose in confusion when she saw nobody. A moment later, Yaz came running through the rain and The Doctor stepped aside to allow her entry. </p><p>“Where are Ryan and Graham?” She asks confusedly </p><p>“Ryan isn’t feeling well, so they’ve decided to stay in,” </p><p>“So its just you and me today,” The Doctor grins, making Yaz chuckle </p><p>“So, what the plan?” Yaz asks, pulling her wet hair up into a messy ponytail. </p><p>“Up to you!” The Doctor say, her tone chipper and bubbly. </p><p>“Well, theres nobody home at mine if you fancy a cozy day in,” Yaz suggests </p><p>The Doctor turns to her with a soft smile “That sounds lovely,” </p><p>They hurry back through the rain together, The Doctor using her coat to shield them from the downpour. Once they get back to Yaz’ flat Yaz provides The Doctor with a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and pulls on a pair of pyjama pants herself. Once they were warm and dry, Yaz pulled a blanket from the hall closet and leads The Doctor to the living room, where both women settle on the couch, The Doctor curling up against Yaz’ side. She lets out a contented sigh as Yaz wraps an arm around her slender shoulders, shrouding her in warmth. </p><p>“You’re warm,” she comments, snuggling down further. A crack of thunder sounds and The Doctor jumps, making Yaz chuckle. <br/>She picks the remote up off the couch beside her and turns on the tv, swapping to some random movie playing before settling down under the blanket. After a few moments Yaz drops her head down on top of The Doctors, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head. </p><p>“Love you,” She whispers </p><p>The Doctor smiles turning to bury her face in Yaz’ shoulder “I love you, too,” </p><p>It doesn’t take long for The Doctor to fall asleep on her shoulder, the sound of the rain soothing her. Soft snores and snuffles escaping her mouth with every breath. It was a rare occurrence for Yaz to catch The Doctor sleeping, and at first she thought the woman just… didn’t. The few times she had seen The Doctor sleeping were short lived, as she usually woke abruptly from what Yaz could only assume were nightmares. </p><p>So, she pulled the blanket up around The Doctors neck and pulled her close, hoping to ward off the demons that plagued her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going!” Yaz whines holding the doctors hand in her own, their arms stretching the distance between them </p><p>“You’ll see!” The Doctor says, grinning mischievously </p><p>Yaz throws her head back and groans, making The Doctor laugh and kiss her cheek. </p><p>“Be patient, its worth it I promise,” She assures her </p><p>Seconds later the Tardis jolts to a stop and The Doctor grabs Yaz’ hands and begins walking backwards towards the exit, dragging Yaz along with her. </p><p>“Ready?” She asks when they reach the door </p><p>Yaz grins, nodding excitedly. The Doctor throws open the door and Yaz gasps in amazement. The scene outside the door was gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous planets The Doctor had brought her to yet.</p><p>The Tardis sat in the middle of a clearing. The sky as dark and full of stars. Three moons shone down on them, each somehow in a different phase. Trees surrounded them but not just any trees, trees with leaves that were pale pink and seemed to shimmer when the soft breeze blew through them. A sweet smelling mist hung in the air, intoxicating as Yaz took a deep breath, closing her eyes. </p><p>“Take your shoes off before you step out,” The Doctor says softly, and Yaz listens, reaching down and pulling off her boots. </p><p>The grass below her feet when she stepped out of the police box was soft, warm between her toes. It was an almost gunmetal colour of blue, so strange to Yaz, to whom grass had always been green. She hears the Tardis door close behind her, and looks back to see The Doctor smiling at her, extending a hand. Yaz takes it and together they walk away from the Tardis, bare footed and hand in hand. Fireflies, or what looked to be fireflies filled the air, coming together in clumps and dispersing around them, their light shining through pink leaves and down from branches </p><p>“Fairies,” The doctor supplies and Yaz nudges her with her shoulder, sending the older woman off balance as both giggle </p><p>“Shut up!” Yaz says, burying her face in The Doctors shoulder briefly</p><p>“Im serious!” “What do they have torches or something?” Yaz mocks and The Doctor grins “Maybe,” she says, nudging Yaz back, making her giggle. </p><p>They continue on through the woods until they reach a small lake, the water shining golden in the dim light of the night. A waterfall fed into the lake at one end, and a river exited it near where they stood. The beach seemed to be made of millions of shards of glass, but when Yaz knelt down to feel them, they were soft, rounded off and every colour of the rainbow. </p><p>“Wow,” She muttered in total awe of this new planet The Doctor had brought her to. </p><p>The sound of rustling caught her attention and she turned to find The Doctor topless, with a grin on her face. </p><p>“Fancy a swim?” She says </p><p>“We don’t have swimsuits,” Yaz says dumbly, eyes much lower than they should be.</p><p>The Doctor laughs, her hands coming to rest on her girlfriends waist, thumbs brushing over her hipbones. The Doctor feels the shudder that this illicits and smirks before leaning in and whispering in her ear, </p><p>“Who says we need them?” </p><p>She leans back “Race you,” She says with a wicked grin, knowing it’ll take Yaz a moment to catch up mentally.</p><p>She has her pants and underwear off and she’s running towards the water before Yaz catches up, rolling her eyes and pulling her own sweater over her head, dropping it into the grass beside her, leaving her bare chested, her dark skin velvety in the moonlight. </p><p>“Hey!” She calls, and The Doctor turns, catching sight of her and stumbling, tumbling to the ground in a heap. This woman was the embodiment of the disaster lesbian stereotype and Yaz wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage. </p><p>She cackled and pulled off her pants, racing past The Doctor, who was still lying prone on the beach, and into the water. The cold was a mild shock, but she plunged in and dove under the water, surfacing out near the middle. She slicks her hair back and turns in time to see The Doctor splash out into the water to join her. </p><p>When the other woman surfaces, Yaz swims over to her and giggles, sliding both fingers across her eyebrows to flatten them </p><p>“There,” She says “You looked like an angry bird,” </p><p>The Doctor giggles sliding her hands back over her head, her feet kicking below her. She looked ethereal in the moonlight, her golden hair was messy but it looked like it was spun from gold. Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes were warm, sparkling with mischief. Her collarbones, sitting just under the water were delicate and sharp at the same time, making Yaz want to press her lips to them, leave a mark and claim them as her own. The Doctors smile was brilliant, always lighting up every room she entered and filling Yaz’ stomach with butterflies. She couldn’t believe she got to call this woman hers. </p><p>“This place is beautiful,” She sighs, looking up at the sky, full of fireflies or fairies or whatever they else they may be. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Yaz says, her hands coming to rest on The Doctors waist. </p><p>The older woman looks down at her, her cheeks pink, water clinging to her eyelashes and pulls Yaz into a hug, wet bodies pressed together, her arms around her companions neck, face buried in her shoulder. </p><p>“You okay?” Yaz asks, slightly concerned </p><p>“Yeah,” The Doctor says into her shoulder before pulling back “Its just, I’ve never been… beautiful before. Being a woman is new to me and sometimes its a little overwhelming, but you’re always here to keep me grounded,” </p><p>She seems embarrassed at her admission but Yaz smiles and presses a soft kiss to her lips, their wet foreheads coming together for a brief moment before Yaz gasps,</p><p>“Are you trying to cop a feel?” She asks </p><p>“Maybe,” The Doctor grins, hands not moving from their placement on Yaz’ butt, her slender fingers digging into the skin slightly as she squeezed. </p><p>Yaz laughs, swimming backwards towards the shore so she could stay facing The Doctor “Come on,” </p><p>The Doctor eagerly follows her, both women stumbling out of the water and sprawling naked in the warm grass. Yaz turns so she’s propped up on her elbow and hovers over The Doctor, who, after a moment gets sick of the teasing and reaches up, grabbing Yaz’ face in her hands and pulling it down to her own, kissing her hard. </p><p>After a moment The Doctor pulls back panting, “Please,” She begs “do something,” </p><p>Yaz smirks and places her hand on The Doctors stomach, slightly above her naval. “Like what?” She asks </p><p>“Anything!” The Doctor says pleadingly, leaning her face back up to recapture Yaz’ lips with her own. </p><p>Yaz’ hand slides down, coming to rest somewhere distinctly somewhere. “Like that?” Yaz asks  </p><p>The Doctor just nods, unable to get any words out. She wraps her arms around Yaz’ neck, pulling the younger woman down into a desperate embrace. </p><p>Yaz’ hands move swiftly, making The Doctor writhe and keen, until she settles, her breaths coming fast and hard. Yaz pulls her close, letting The Doctor catch her breath. </p><p>“I love you,” The Doctor whispers after a few moments </p><p>“I love you too,” Yaz replies</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this instead of studying. </p><p>(Warnings: Blood and mentions of wounds.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were running. That by itself wasn’t unusual. What was chasing them was. </p><p>Giant canine-like creatures with long tails and tusks lumbered after them, their master, a grizzled old man flew along in their wake yelling commands. It was clear they were gaining on them, but The Doctor had a plan. </p><p>“Keep running!” She shouts to her companions before dashing off to the side. </p><p>“Doctor!” Yaz yells, swivelling her head to see The Doctor crouched at an electrical panel, muttering and fiddling madly. </p><p>Yaz skidded to a halt when her eyes caught on one of the mutts, a good distance in front of the rest, closing in on The Doctor. </p><p>“Watch out!” </p><p>The Doctor looked up, then began hurriedly crawling backwards, ultimately falling on her back in her uncoordinated scramble. She knew it was too late, that she would probably regenerate here, in this dingy space station surrounded by mutts, and she would lose this new face, one which she had grown fond of. She had just accepted all of this and braced for impact when Yaz appeared above her a second before the creature reached her. The Doctor cried out in alarm as Yaz, her face set in stone, took the hit. The animal sunk its teeth into her forearm, wrenching its head back and forth causing Yaz to cry out in pain and push forward, stopping it from reaching The Doctor, who still lay on the ground below her. The Doctor stares, her mind blank, lying on her back on the floor, supported by her elbows panic encasing her. </p><p>“Doc!” Graham screams “Do something!” She snapped back to attention, seeing the rest of the pack was almost upon them she did the only thing she could think to do. </p><p>She jammed her sonic into the control panel to her right, which thank the stars, contained access to the loudspeaker. The piercing sounds of the sonic, magnified 100 times rang through the air, hitting the mutts like a ton of bricks. They all fell writhing to the floor, the one who had been attached to Yaz’ arm ripped its mouth free and began to desperately try and block the noise out of its sensitive ears. The Doctor grabbed Yaz’ uninjured arm and sprinted away from the scene, past Graham and Ryan who fell in behind them, still wincing at the sound that echoed in their ears. <br/>When they reached the Tardis, The Doctor let go of Yaz’ arm and fumbled with the key, barley managing to steady her hands enough to open the door. She throws it open, ushering everyone inside. Yaz stumbles in last, looking sickly and barely makes it in before collapsing. The Doctor catches her, lifting the woman into her arms and looking down at her. </p><p>Yaz was covered in blood. The gaping wounds on her forearm was tinged blue and was already incredibly swollen. </p><p>“Is she gonna be okay?” Ryan asks, the panic in his voice evident </p><p>The Doctor doesn’t answer, she just rushes off down a hallway under the console. Ryan and Graham follow hot on her heels, as she speeds through corridors, around corners and finally through a door marked ‘medical bay’. </p><p>She places Yaz down on a table and pulls a drawer open. The Tardis shutters, whirring and clicking as it dematerialized and got them out of there. The Doctor said a silent thank you to her home as she snatched a bottle from within the drawer. Stumbling slightly as the Tardis landed, she pulled the cap off the bottle and upended it over Yaz’ injured arm. </p><p>Once the small bottle had emptied, The Doctor turns, tossing the bottle off to the side as she fished around in another drawer and pulled out a roll of bandages. By the time she’s turned back the shredded skin of Yaz’ arm has healed somewhat. The swelling had gone down, the blue tinge has dissipated, and the wound overall looked a lot better. The Doctor carefully wraps Yaz’ arm in bandages. </p><p>Then she stops, her hands slipping to her side, her chest heaving, her clothing covered in blood and bursts into tears. </p><p>Ryan and Graham both look at each other as The Doctor uses her hands to push her hair back from her face, the bandages falling to the floor and rolling under the cabinets. Graham rounds the table and pulls The Doctor to his chest. She melts into his arms and he holds her, rubbing her back gently until she quiets to the occasional sniffle. </p><p>“You okay now love?” Graham asks </p><p>The Doctor nods, pushing back and wiping her nose with her sleeve.</p><p>“Just got overwhelmed,” She says, pulling a chair over to Yaz’ bed and sitting down beside her.  </p><p>“She’ll be okay Doctor,” Ryan assures her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Doctor just nods, taking Yaz’ hand gently into her own. </p><p>“Come on, son,” Graham says “Lets leave them alone for a bit,” </p><p>The boys leave the room, and The Doctor begins rubbing her thumb over the back of Yaz’ hand. She was terrified what she did wasn’t enough, that whatever venom that creature possessed had done too much damage before she could stop it. She drops her forehead down onto Yaz’ hand, guilt washing over her in waves. This was her fault. She had brought them there, gotten them into trouble and then gotten herself into a situation where she needed to be rescued. She reaches across Yaz’ body to take her other hand, her forehead coming to rest on her hip. </p><p>“Please be okay,” She whispers “ Please…”She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows she’s being shaken gently awake. “Doctor,” A voice whispers </p><p>A hand is running through her hair, pushing it from her face in a comforting motion. </p><p>“Doctor,” The voice repeats </p><p>The Doctor raises her head to find Yaz propped up in her bed, smiling down at her. “Hey” </p><p>“You’re okay!” The Doctor says, her voice cracking slightly as she pulls Yaz into a hug, burying her face in the younger girls neck. </p><p>Yaz pulls her into her lap, wrapping her arms around The Doctor, rubbing her back. </p><p>“Of course I am,” She says “Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>“They were venomous,” The Doctor begins “And-and you saved me,”“Of course I did, and according to that, you saved me too,” </p><p>The Doctor just hugs her harder, not willing to let go quite yet. “I thought I lost you…” </p><p>“But you didn’t,” Yaz assures her “I’m fine, thanks to you,” </p><p>Yaz uses her good arm to pull The Doctors face out of her neck. She places one hand on the womans cheek and The Doctor leans into it. Yaz pulls her in, kissing her softly, slowly, her lips full and real and there. </p><p>“See?” She asks when she pulls back “I’m here.” </p><p>“You’re here,” </p><p>The Doctor places her forehead against Yaz, so thankful that once again, they could remain together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comfort of an Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers for basically all of season 12? Spyfall and Ascension of the Cybermen/a little of The Timeless Children?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You promised me!” The Doctor shouts, taking a step closer to The Master, making him take an answering step back “You promised me they would be safe!” </p>
<p>Her hair is a mess, sticking up every which way, the wind on the hill blowing it all around as if controlled by her fury. There were tears in her eyes, but her face was a mask of anger. </p>
<p>“I trusted you!” she shoves him hard, making him stumble backwards. “And you’re nothing but a lying bastard!” </p>
<p>She punctuates the last two words with blows, lashing out with her fists, pounding them against his chest. The Master raises his hands and places them on her upper arms, trying to quell her anger but it only worsens it. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch me!” She shrieks throwing her arms up to dislodge his hold on her. “Don’t you dare!” </p>
<p>She slides her hands back though her hair, taking a small step back and leaning forward slightly as her breath hitches in her chest, a stifled sob. </p>
<p>“Doctor,” The Master begins, taken aback by this outburst. He reaches out to place a hand on her back but the moment he makes contact she jerks away snarling, her nose scrunching up, a single tear tracing its path down her cheek. </p>
<p>“Doctor, I tried-“ </p>
<p>He barely gets the words out before she lunges at him, her hands shoving his shoulders so roughly that he almost falls over. His back slams against a stone behind him as she continues her assault, and he does the only thing he can think to do. </p>
<p>The Master wraps his arms around The Doctors slender figure, pulling her to his chest. Her elbows come to rest on his sternum and she struggles back, pounding her fists into his chest, screaming obscenities at him. </p>
<p>He makes soothing sounds, humming old long forgotten songs, ones that he knew would remind her of their childhood on Gallifrey, long before any of this occurred, before she ran away, before they knew of the existence of the Cyberman or what they would one day do, before he turned on her. After a few moments, her moments begin to slow, the fight beginning to go out of her as her grief finally took over. </p>
<p>“I trusted you,” She manages, slowly rising a fist up before slamming it down again. Tears were now running down her face freely and her breath was coming in rasps. “I trusted you, and now- and now, they’re dead,” </p>
<p>On the last word she gives in entirely, finally leaning in against the chest of her oldest friend in the universe, clutching his shirt in her fists. He holds her close, her body seeming so small and fragile in his strong embrace, her sobs swallowed by the wind whipping across the landscape around them and the fabric of his shirt. </p>
<p>The Master had never seen her like this before, completely overcome with emotion, entirely vulnerable, so broken she accepted his gesture of comfort, leaving herself at his mercy. All this time he had thought that The Doctors companions were little more than pets, someone to show off to, to impress, simple beings there only to bolster an old timelords ego, but now, he wasn’t so sure. </p>
<p>“Im so sorry,” He whispers, rubbing a hand over her back in what he hoped was a comforting motion “I didn’t realize quite what they meant to you, and I was reckless,” </p>
<p>The two Timelords stood on the hill together for a long time, enemies coming together in a moment of friendship and trust that both thought they had long abandoned. The Master and The Doctor, drawn together by the universe time and time again, through loss and pain, deception and betrayal, death and with that rebirth, they still cared for each other in a way nobody could explain, but maybe, it didn’t need to be explain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>